1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus using a camera module formed at a wafer level.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in a medical field and an industrial field. In such conventional endoscopes, an endoscope is dominant in which an image guide is used, and an inside of a body cavity of a patient, an inside of a jet engine, or the like can be observed with an eyepiece through which a user looks in.
Also, for recent endoscopes, an electronic endoscope has emerged in which an image pickup apparatus is incorporated, and an inside of a body cavity of a patient, an inside of a jet engine, or the like is photographed to display an endoscope image on a display apparatus, such as an external monitor. In such an electronic endoscope, an electronic endoscope image pickup apparatus including an objective optical system including a group of a plurality of optical lenses in a distal end portion of an insertion portion is included, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-14653, for example.
Also, in a field of new technology for medical endoscopes, development of a capsule type endoscope equipped with an image pickup function and a wireless communication function, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-205078, for example, is also in progress.